Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith er den tredje filmen i Star Wars sagaen, men også den siste filmen som ble laget. Den var lansert torsdag 19.mai 2005 og ble en braksuksess, og blant fans blir filmen oftest omtalt som ROTS. Filmen handler om hvordan demokratiet i Republikken faller sammen og Republikkens forvandling til Imperiet. I motsetning til Den skjulte trussel og Klonene angriper fikk filmen god kritikk da den ble utgitt den 19. mai 2005. Intro Engelsk Norsk Handling thumb|270px|R2-D2 ødelegger to superkampdroider ved å sette dem i brann. Redning i rommet Filmen starter med at de to jediene Obi-Wan Kenobi og Anakin Skywalker ankommer Slaget om Coruscant. De flyr inn i slaget og ankommer general Grievous skip hvor kansler Palpatine holdes fanget. Ombord på skipet møter de grev Dooku og kommer i duell med han. Obi-Wan blir slått bevisstløs, men Anakin klarer likevel å drepe Dooku. Etter at Anakin har reddet Palpatine og brakt Obi-Wan til bevissthet blir de fanget sammen med Anakins skipsrobot R2-D2 og brakt til kommandobroen hvor Grievous venter dem. Når de kommer dit klarer de å komme seg løs og overta kommandobroen, men Grievous unnslipper i tillegg til at han skyter ut alle redningskapslene. Anakin og Obi-Wan blir nødt til å føre skipet ned gjennom atmosfæren og styrter det på en flystripe på Coruscant. Etter redningsaksjonen møter de opp med kansleren i senatet og Obi-Wan lar Anakin ta æren for det vellykkede oppdraget mens han selv drar tilbake til jeditempelet. Etter å snakket med senatoren Bail Organa går Anakin inn i skyggen hvor hans hemmelige kone Padmé venter. Hun forteller han at hun er gravid. Vonde drømmer Samme natt får Anakin en svært livaktig drøm om at Padmé dør under fødselen, og han søker råd hos Yoda. Yoda forteller ham at man ikke må være redd for å miste dem man elsker. Senere drar Anakin til Palpatine som ber ham om å bli hans livvakt og representant i jedirådet. Anakin ber jedirådet om å få bli jedimester og jedirådsmedlem. Mace Windu lar ham bli medlem i rådet men ikke jedimester. Anakin blir sjokkert, men klarer å beherske seg. Etter rådsmøtet blir han konfrontert av Obi-Wan som ber ham om å informere rådet om alt kansleren foretar seg, og at den eneste grunnen til at rådet lot ham bli medlem var at det ga rådet en mulighet til å holde et øyne med kansleren, men Anakin nekter å spionere på sin politiske mentor. Senere diskuterer Mace, Obi-Wan og Yoda om Anakin virkelig er den utvalgte som profetien forteller om før Yoda drar til Kashyyyk for å kjempe sammen med wookieene mot separatistene. Om kvelden møter Anakin Palpatine i et teater, og Palpatine forteller ham om en sith som kan forhindre døden. Anakin blir fristet og ønsker å lære seg slike krefter, slik at han kan unngå at drømmen hans om Padmés barseldød går i oppfyllelse. thumb|left|240px|General Grevious med to av sine livvakter. General Grievous Republikkens etterretning finner General Grievous på planeten Utapau og Obi-Wan får i oppdrag å drepe ham. Før han drar har han en samtale med Anakin, og de skilles som venner. Anakin drar til Palpatine for å fortelle ham at Obi-Wan har dratt. I tillegg ønsker han å vite mer om sithen og lære seg hvordan man kan forhindre døden. Palpatine forteller Anakin at han må gå i lære hos ham hvis han ønsker å lære seg slike krefter. Da innser Anakin at Palpatine egentlig er sithen Darth Sidious som jediene lenge har lett etter. Han beslutter å ikke drepe Palpatine, men å dra til jeditempelet og fortelle Mace Windu det han har funnet ut. Windu sier at Anakin har steget i respekt i hans øyne, men at han ikke kan være med og arrestere Palpatine fordi han er i følelsesmessig ubalanse. Dette gjør Anakin sint, men han gjør som jedimesteren sier og venter i jedirådsrommet. Der tenker han over situasjonen og Padmé, slik at han begynner å angre på at han meldte Sidious til jediene. På Utapau er Grievous sammen med en stor droidehær og lederne for separatistene. Han forteller dem at han har fått beskjed av Darth Sidious om å flytte dem til lavaplaneten Mustafar, hvor Sidious’ nye lærling, Darth Vader, vil møte dem og de vil være trygge. Akkurat idet de reiser ankommer Obi-Wan og oppsøker Grievous. Grievous folder seg fullt ut og angiper med fire lyssabler. Akkurat idet duellen begynner kommer en hær av klonesoldater og Slaget om Utapau starter. Obi-Wan klarer raskt å få Grievous til miste lyssablene sine, men Grivous stikker av. Etter en «biljakt» gjennom slaget klarer Obi-Wan å skyte Grievous med en laserpistol, og hans oppdrag er utført. Imperiets fødsel Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin og Agen Kolar dra for å arrestere kansleren og det blir kamp. Fisto og de andre jediene blir drept raskt, mens Mace klarer å parere Sidious’ angrep inntil han sparker lyssabelen hans ut i Coruscants gater. Sidious skyter kraftlyn mot jedien som klarer å parere. Mace ser ut til å vinne, men plutselig kommer Anakin løpende inn og hugger av armen hans, slik at Sidious får mulighet til å drepe ham med kraftlyn. Så blir Anakin tatt som lærling under Palpatine og han får sithnavnet Darth Vader. Palpatine sier at jediene nå er blitt fiender av republikken og at Anakin må dra til jeditempelet for drepe alle jedier der, og etterpå dra til Mustafar for å utslette separatistlederne, mens han selv utsteder en ordre til alle klonesoldater om å drepe alle jedier forskjellige steder i galaksen. På Kashyyyk føler Yoda at noe er galt og gjør klonene som skulle til å drepe ham ett hode kortere. Han flykter fra planeten ved hjelp av wookieen Chewbacca. På Utapau blir Obi-Wan skutt ned fra en fjellside men overlever. Han flykter også, og etterhvert blir han plukket opp av Bail Organas skip Tantive IV, hvor Yoda også er. Bail opplevde jedinedslaktingen i tempelet på nært hold, og så en jediunge bli skutt av kloner før han selv klarte å flykte. De diskuterer situasjonen før de bestemmer seg for å dra til Coruscant for å prøve å utslette Darth Sidious. Når de kommer dit drar Yoda og Obi-Wan til jeditempelet mens Bail drar til senatet. Der opplyser Palpatine at krigen er i ferd med å avsluttes, at jediene prøvde å overta republikken, men at opprøret deres ble knust, og at han vil omdanne republikken til et galaktisk imperium. Obi-Wan og Yoda oppdager i jeditempelet at Anakin har blitt en sith og snudd til den mørke siden av kraften. Yoda drar for å ta keiseren mens Obi-Wan drar for å finne Vader. Obi-Wan drar til Padmé og spør om hun vet hvor Anakin er, og hun sier at han er på oppdrag for republikken, men ikke hvor. Så forteller han henne at Anakin har snudd, men hun tror ham ikke. Hun blir sint og ber Obi-Wan om å dra, så drar hun mot Mustafar, uvitende om at Obi-Wan sitter i bagasjerommet. thumb|270px|De to gode vennene i episk duell på Mustafar. Duell Når hun kommer fram er Anakin ferdig med henrettelsene og møter henne på en landingsplattform. Hun forteller ham hva Obi-Wan sa. Anakin spør om han er med, og Padmé nekter for det. Akkurat da kommer Obi-Wan ut og Anakin blir rasende. Han begynner å kvele Padmé, men Obi-Wan bryter inn og en heseblesende duell begynner. I mellomtiden er Yoda kommet til keiserens kontor og starter en kamp, som etterhvert fortsetter inne i senatet. Der holder Yoda lenge ut men blir til slutt kastet utfor en stor høyde og gir opp. Han flykter fra senatet ved hjelp av Bail Organa. På Mustafar er duellen i høygir og fortsetter midt i en strøm av lava. Obi-Wan klarer til slutt å hugge av begge Anakins bein i tillegg til hans siste naturlige arm. Han lar Anakin ligge igjen like ved lavaen og tar med seg lyssabelen hans, som blir Luke Skywalkers våpen i de to neste filmene. Vader blir reddet av Palpatine en stund senere, kraftig brent. På Coruscant blir kroppen hans bygd opp igjen inni en mørk metalldrakt, hvor han blir værende resten av sitt liv. På astroiden Polis Massa blir heltene igjen samlet. Padmé føder to tvillinger, som hun kaller Luke og Leia og dør etter fødselen. Obi-Wan, Yoda og Bail bestemmer at barna bør være adskilt, Leia hos Bail og hans kone og Luke hos sine slektninger på Tatooine. Obi-Wan drar også til Tatooine for å overvåke Lukes oppvekst. Filmen slutter med at Luke overleveres til sine slektninger, som så går og ser utover Tatooines solnedgang. Sitater Slettede scener *''Senatormøte'' - Medlemmer av lojalistkomiteen møtes for å diskutere kansler Palpatines hensikter. Blant dem er Padme Amidala og Mon Mothma. *''Oversvømt korridor'' - Grievous oversømmer en korridor om bord krysseren sin, for å stoppe Obi-Wan og Anakin. Obi-Wan blir forsøkt druknet av en superkampdroide. *''Grievous dreper Shaak Ti'' - Ser opprinnelig ut til å ha tatt del i redningsaksjonen av kansleren. *''Anakin dreper Shaak Ti'' - Vanskeligheter med å bestemme deg George? *''Yoda spiller gal'' - Yoda blir oppdaget av tropper på Kashyyyk, og spiller gal, slik som da han møtte Luke i Imperiet slår tilbake. *''Yoda lander på Dagobah'' - Ble kuttet, fordi George Lucas følte det ville bli for mange slutter. Skjulte innslag *Vi får se Tusenårsfalken (Millennium Falcon) holde på å lande, rett før Anakin møter politikerne etter sin heltedåd. *I Sithene tar hevn opptrer George Lucas for aller første gang i en Star Wars-film, som baron Papanoida. Han kan sees utenfor kanslerens boks på operaen. *Senatoren Terr Taneel blir spilt av George Lucas' datter, Amanda. *George Lucas' sønn, Jett, gjentar sin cameorolle fra Klonene angriper. Han spiller padawanen som forsøker å rømme fra Jeditempelet under ordre 66, mens Bail Organa ser på. *Anthony Daniels gjentar også sin cameorolle fra Klonene angriper, og kan sees i operaen. *Både Rick McCallums (produsent) datter og Nick Gillard (stuntkoordinator) har cameoroller som jedier. De blir slaktet av Anakin i hologramopptaket Yoda og Obi-Wan ser. *Jeremy Bulloch, som spilte Boba Fett i den originale trilogien, opptrer som alderaansk pilot. *De to danserne Greeata og Rystall, som jobber for Jabba the Hutt i Jediridderen vender tilbake, kan sees under operascenen i publikum. Andre medier Sithene tar hevn ble lansert i flere medier i tiden rundt filmens premiere. Dette inkluderte: *Tegneserie *Videospill *Bok *Lydbok Videospillet Videospillet fra LucasArts til Xbox, Playstation 2, Gameboy Advance, Nintendo DS og mobiltelefon ble lansert 2. mai 2005. Spillet følger omtrent samme handling som filmen. I spillet spiller man enten Obi-Wan eller Anakin i tredjeperson, og man kan både kjempe med lyssverd og med «krafthandlinger» som for eksempel force push eller force lightning. Spillet inkluderer også en alternativ slutt med Anakin som hersker over galaksen i tillegg til filmens slutt. Boken Boken basert på filmen ble skrevet av Matthew Stover og ble lansert 2. april 2005, over en måned før filmen hadde premiere. Bokens handling er noe forskjellig fra boken, blant annet inkluderer den: *En lengre duell med Dooku. *Slaget om Kashyyyk forekommer ikke. *En scene hvor Palpatine tester Anakin i hans maktbegjær. *Scenen hvor Palpatine skal bli arrestert er lengre og mer omfattende. *«Ordre 66» er mer voldelig. *I duellen mellom Palpatine og Yoda er Palpatine mye mektigere enn Yoda. *Duellen mellom Obi-Wan og Darth Vader er kortere. *I tillegg er karakterenes følelser mer og bedre beskrevet. Kilder *Wookieepedia *Star Wars-guiden *Wikipedia.no Kategori:Film